Who's Bella?
by purplemonkeyz
Summary: What would happen if the Cullen's hadn't found Bella in time to save her from James and from becoming a vampire? What would happen if after Bella became a vampire she didn't remember anything of her life before, including Edward, and was an uncontrollable newborn vampire?
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if the Cullen's hadn't found Bella in time to save her from James and from becoming a vampire? What would happen if after Bella became a vampire she didn't remember anything of her life and was an uncontrollable newborn vampire?

James leaped towards me in one long stride. He caught me by the arm and roughly turned me towards him. I cried out in pain, for my arm felt like it was being pulled out of its socket. I pleaded for him to stop, but he only laughed menacingly. He threw me against the mirrors and I felt something warm dripping down my skull. I closed my eyes and hoped for a quick end. Then I felt a small pinching in my wrists, only slightly aware of James on top of me, drinking my blood. I was getting weaker, and weaker, the life draining out of me. I realized he was bleeding me dry. All of a sudden a snarl ripped through the air and James was pulled off of me. Then the world faded into blackness.

"Carlisle, help. Please!" a beautiful Angelic voice called out  
"Edward, there's too much venom in her system. She's going to become one of us" another beautiful voice called softly.  
"No. Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. It's going to be okay. I'm sorry" said Edward whimpering softly.  
I listened to the beautiful angel, my body numb with pain, but then all hell broke loose. In my body it was nothing like getting thrown into the mirrors, it was a million times worse! It was as if I was being drowned, burned and eaten alive, hit by a bus, stabbed, drained of blood, and suffocated at the same time. Only, this was much, much worse. I let out ear-splitting shriek and struggled against hands holding me down. A kind angelic voice was whispering in my ear, "It's going to be ok. I'm so sorry"  
30 minutes later I stopped screaming, realizing it did more harm than good. I counted each second, each minute, as I trudged though this pain for what seemed like an eternity. It was mostly quiet except for a few visits from some people, angels by the sound of their voices. I couldn't hear what they were saying, the pain too distracting. After what seemed like a millennium later, my fingers and toes stopped burning. I mentally let out a sigh of relief; this horror was going to end. It wasn't eternal misery after all!  
But I had spoken to soon. All of a sudden the fire extinguished from the rest of my body, only to be intensified in my chest. Was that even possible? I let out another scream, knowing it wouldn't help. I couldn't concentrate on the angelic voice telling me it was going to be ok. All I could think was "Kill me now, kill me now". My heart galloped faster and faster, attempting to win the unbeatable battle against the fire attempting to possess my body. Just as fast as it had started, it was over. The pain was all gone. No more fire burning inside of me.  
I opened my eyes to see a plain white ceiling. I could hear breathing in the room and got off my cot. Who were these people? I looked at the one with bronze hair and topaz eyes. I could almost recognize him, but instead I was distracted by an unbearable ache in my throat. It was almost as bad as the fire in my body. My eyes gazed around wildly looking for something to eat; to drink; to quench my thirst, only to find nothing. I observed 7 people watching me with weary eyes. The one in front stepped forward.  
"Bella." He said cautiously, "we mean you no harm. Please just listen"  
I listened to for almost a tenth of a second before I lunged for his throat.

The instant I lunged 3 of the men were holding me down. My throat ached to drink something, so I hissed violently at them attempting to break their grasp. The man who I had lunged for looked at me warily and introduced himself. "Bella, do you remember us? I'm Carlisle. This is Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice" he said as he motioned to every one of them. Alice and Esme nodded at me and gave me small smiles. The rest were silent, not looking at me. This angered me, though I did not know why. All I knew was that they expected me to remember them, but I had no idea who they were. And now they weren't going to even give me any recognition? As the anger surged through me I ripped my arms free from my captors' grasps and ran out of the room, out of the house, and into the open world.

I closed my eyes for a hundredth of a second to let myself sniff out my prey. I heard the beating of a heart and the pulsing of blood somewhere in the distance. The burn in my throat seemed to ache more as I let my instincts take over, racing towards the insignificant human. As I reached the stranger I lunged for its throat, connecting with arteries and letting the soothing blood flow into my mouth and down my throat. It felt so damn good. The ache in my throat was only a small, bearable burn. I only got my moment of bliss for a few seconds before someone pulled me up. I hissed angrily at them, ready to tear them to shreds.  
"Bella, it's me, Edward."  
I turned away from the bloodied human to see the man named Edward staring down at me. His eyes were wet with tears, looking at me with desperate, pleading hope in his eyes.  
"Who's Bella?" I replied in my high tinkling voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: All standard disclaimers apply.  
AHHH! I forgot to write an author's note for the first chapter. This is my first story, but I've read a lot before. Thanks so much for the reviews. I don't know how often I'll be updating, maybe every day or every other day? I'll try to write longer, but tell me if you want longer chapters or more frequent updates. The next chapter will probably be Edward POV. Tell me what you think...Thanks :)**_

Edward stared at me, shock covering his face. Carlisle walked towards me slowly. "Bel- Um... What's the last thing you remember?"  
"I don't know. The fire and James." I replied exasperated, they had taken me away from my food, and I was still hungry.  
The one named Jasper seemed to realize this first. "Guys, I think she's hungry" he said in a calm voice.  
"She's starving" I said sarcastically in 3rd person while wincing at the growing ache in my throat.  
They gathered together closely in a bunch and talked about what they should do, but Edward stayed next to me. He was frozen in shock, holding onto my arm.  
"You can let me go you know..." I said annoyed by his peculiar behavior.  
"You... Don't remember anything? Bella... It's me. Edward. Your Edward. Don't you remember Charlie, Renee? We are your family Bella. Please" he pleaded, his voice breaking off into a whisper in the last part of his sentence.  
"I don't remember you, or your precious Charlie of Renee. And who the hell is Bella? Stop doing this!" I screamed, frustrated that he kept throwing this new information at me. In an attempt to get away from Edward his grip tightened, making me look even more pathetic.  
Meanwhile, Carlisle walked up to me and gently began, "Bella-"  
"I'm not Bella!" I yelled, interrupting him in mid-thought.  
"Right..." He seemed startled and thrown of track for a second "Umm... What would you like us to call you?"  
"Victoria" I replied, my voice confident. My memory had faintly thrown this name at me, knowing it would cause some reaction.  
A collective gasp went around the room as I mentioned my 'name'. I smirked, content with this reaction. Jasper was the first to collect himself.  
"Victoria" he began, his voice uncomfortable "we Cullens aren't what you would call... Normal vampires. We drink animal blood, not human blood. You have no idea who you are right now, and we know this is going to be tough, so we've decided to start you on blood bags- but JUST for right now. You'll have to adapt to our lifestyle soon enough"  
"What?" I screamed at them while my fury blinded me. "I know who I am. I am a vampire, not some lame excuse for a vampire, human sympathizer! I'm willing to bet there are other vampires out there who would be more than happy to let me into their coven and let me drink human blood!" I finished in my piercing shriek.  
"Bel- Victoria..." began Carlisle in his annoyingly calm and patient voice. "We know you want freedom and human blood, but before you turned you were our family. We loved you, and still do. We will do everything possible to restore your memory"  
"Listen, I will do everything possible to get away from you freaks. You will eventually make a mistake, mess up, trust me. And in that moment I will escape from this idiotic madhouse." I replied, a smirk plastered across my face.  
"No, you listen. We will never mess up. We love you Bella. Yes, I said BELLA. Your name is Bella, not Victoria. Love is more powerful than hate, more powerful then thirst. You are letting the thirst control you. Don't let it control you!" interrupted Alice in her shrill voice. It was the first time I'd heard her speak. Her eyes were blazing with rage as she stared me down. I looked away, uncomfortable with the intensity of her gaze. After a few moments of silence under the in the intense scrutinizing of the Cullens, I muttered, "Fine".  
We all trudged back to the huge white mansion the Cullen's owned. Once inside Edward let go of me and ran back outside, not emotion leaking through on his face. For some unknown reason I felt a twinge of sympathy and the urge to go after him. Shrugging the feelings away, sat on the counter with Alice on one side of me and Emmett on the other. Cautiously Carlisle handed Jasper a blood bag. I inhaled deeply and, even though it wasn't as good as the human I'd had earlier, it still smelled delicious. My throat ached and burned, worse than before. I struggled against the hands holding me down. Slowly Jasper walked towards me, the blood bag behind his back.  
"Bella, you need to learn to control yourself. I'm going to put this in front of you. All you need to do is wait for 10 seconds and then you can have it. Okay? That's it, just 10 seconds" he said cautiously and placed the blood bag in front of me. "10,9, 8..." said Esme softly. My vampire instincts went on high alert then, my throat burning with a fire I couldn't bear. I hissed and kicked, growled and bit at everything in my sight, doing anything possible to get away from my torturers and closer to the blood. "7, 6, 5..." Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I struggled to contain the fire erupting in my throat, almost as bad as when I was transitioning.  
All of a sudden Edward flew into the room his eyes blazing with fury. "What the hell are you guys doing? She's a newborn! She can't control herself! You need to let her drink, just imagine what she's going through" And just like that Edward swiped the blood bag and dropped it in my hands, placing me out of my misery. I ripped off the top of the bag and chugged the blood down, the burn in my throat now just a dull ache. I took a deep breath and set down the empty blood-bag on the counter. Looking around I realized that there was no one left in the kitchen but Edward. Apparently they thought he could handle me.  
Edward was sitting on a chair, his face buried in his hands.  
"Ummm... Can I have some more?" I asked, trying to be nice. He looked up at me and my breath got caught in my throat. It was the first time I had actually looked at him without the blood haze. He was so... Beautiful. There was something about him that pinched at my heart, something that I didn't know.  
"I don't think Jasper would allow it. He sort of knows a lot about newborns..."  
"Oh" I replied awkwardly. My throat still ached, but it was bearable.  
"So you don't remember anything? Not me, not Renee, not Charlie?.. I'm sorry, it just hard to understand" he said apologetically.  
"What's so hard to understand? I... Don't... Know... YOU!" I shouted, my previous feelings for him gone. How could he expect me to understand? It wasn't exactly a picnic for me either, living with people who expected me to know who I was. As my emotions took reign of me, I lunged for his throat.  
But Edward just stood there, not fighting back as I dug my fangs into his skin, trying to rip him to shreds. He showed no emotion as I attempted to bite through his skin, only to find that I couldn't get past the first layer. I felt rough hands pull me off of him. There was lots of commotion around us as Esme wept for Edward not fighting back, Alice screamed at me about self control, Jasper and Carlisle discussed about what they should about me, and Rosalie and Emmett held me down. All of a sudden the phone rang the room went silent. Everyone froze in their various positions, not moving a muscle. The call went to voicemail. "Hey Carlisle, it's Charlie. I just wanted check up with you to see if anyone in the family has seen Bella. We've got search parties out, but there's no sign if her. That's all. Please call if you find her."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: All standard disclaimers apply.  
Hi peeps. I don't know if you want longer chapters or frequent updates, so please review and tell me. Also, please, please, please review. Yes, you who is reading this, REVIEW! Even a small comment about what you think or how you like what's happening in the story could make my day. Thanks and enjoy: **_

**Edward POV**

I was frozen in shock. I couldn't believe it, my mind refused to process this. I didn't move a muscle as Bella attempted to kill me, my Bella. The Bella whom I had spent those amazing moments in our meadow with. And now... Now she didn't even recognize me. I couldn't blame her, this was my fault. I had introduced her to this lifestyle. I would never forgive myself. My mind barely recognized as Bella was pulled off of me. I could hear the commotion all around, but I laid there, knowing nothing mattered except for my Bella.  
All of a sudden the phone rang and it went to voicemail. "Hey Carlisle, it's Charlie. I just wanted check up with you to see if anyone in the family has seen Bella. We've got search parties out, but there's no sign if her. That's all. Please call if you find her." The room went silent as we all contemplated what to tell Charlie. My mind, though still numb, churned in thought about telling Charlie nothing and just leaving with Bella. Although it wouldn't be fair to him, it would be right. Bella could never- I couldn't believe what I was thinking- hurt Charlie or anyone else she loved this way. By the time I emerged from my thoughts, Carlisle was on the phone telling Charlie that we hadn't seen Bella and we were leaving town in a few days, for he was thinking the same thoughts as me.  
We all stood there as Carlisle hung up. Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were all wondering where we would go, Puerto Rico being a popular location in their thoughts. Alice slowly approached me, took me by the hand, and led me outside. We ran for a little while, enough for the rest of our family to be unable to hear us. Alice slowed down and approached a fallen tree. Sitting down, she patted the seat next to her and I sat there.  
"Edward" she began "I love you. You're my brother, even closer then Emmett" she said with a chuckle "And of all the time I've known you, I've never seen you more happy then when you were with Bella"  
"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" I interrupted, doubtful about Alice and her 'pep talk'.  
"Yes, now shut up. I know you feel that you're world is collapsing, nothing to be your driving force. But remember the old Bella? The one not driven by a blood craze? That Bella is still in there. What would she say right now? She would tell you to move your ass and start fighting for your woman. Remember when I met Jasper and when I told him that we were meant to be? He looked at me like I was crazy. After a few days he came to his senses, but during that period I couldn't do anything to change his mind. Every decision he had to make, he had to make by himself. It drove me crazy. But you, Edward, you can do something about this. You can help Bella remember. SO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" She finished with a big sigh.  
I stared at her, surprised by her motivating pep talk. "How?" I asked, afraid she would start yelling at me again.  
"Go places that will jog her memory. For example, your meadow, Charlie's house when he's not there. Things like that."  
As I took in the new information, we jogged back to the house. As we neared closer I could sense everyone's thoughts were near hysteria. Everyone besides me hadn't fed since before James, and Bella's new personality was taking its toll on all of us. Stepping inside of the house I took Carlisle's usual role of directing everyone where to hunt. "Jasper and Alice, go somewhere up north. Rosalie and Emmett, go somewhere down South to hunt. Carlisle and Esme, go west. Bella and I will go east; since she's a newborn she's probably already hungry. Okay. Ready... Break" I finished sarcastically.  
As everyone fanned out to their separate locations I slowly approached Bella, rejuvenated by Alice's motivating pep talk. "Hey Bella..." I said cautiously, not knowing what mood she was in.  
"What?" She replied pouting.  
_'Ok... Note taken, she is in a childish mood_' I thought to myself.  
"Do you want to go hunting?" I asked slowly as if talking to a child.  
She stood their contemplating for a minute or so before nonchalantly replying "Sure, why not". But I knew her better; I knew that she was excited to go hunting.  
I took her hand and we raced outside, East towards the forest near Bella's house. I took her close to the house, but not close enough to put any humans in danger. "Okay Bella, we're going to be hunting animals, not humans. They taste almost the same... If not, better!" I lied through my teeth.  
She closed her eyes and breathed deeply into the air, and then we were off. She chased a small deer until we were close enough, then pounced.  
She looked so graceful, so... Bella. I involuntarily smiled at the thought of how, once she regained her memory and got older, I would have forever with this woman; with my woman.  
Bella bled the deer dry in a matter of seconds before moving onto another. After 2 more deer, and when I knew she was occupied, I hunted a few rabbits myself, the ache in my throat dulling. Once I was finished with my meal, I looked up to see Bella staring at me with an emotion sprawled across her beautiful face... Was it... Possessiveness? I smiled at the thought, but quickly shrugged it away, walked towards her, and helped her up.  
"Are you full yet?" I asked.  
"My throat still aches and my stomach's all slushy" she complained to me.  
"The feeling in your stomach will get better as you get older. As for your throat, that feeling will never go away, but if you keep a steady diet it won't hurt too much" I replied, chuckling internally at how abnormally normal my reply sounded.  
Since I was older than Bella, I could smell Charlie in the house right now, and decided to lead her to the second best place we could go: our meadow.  
We flew towards our meadow, taking the long route to be sure that we didn't run into any humans, in silence. Once we reached the meadow we stared at each other awkwardly.  
"So why did you bring me here?" Bella asked in her angelic voice, getting impatient and breaking the silence.  
"Well, ok. Don't get upset. I wanted to see if you remembered this place. It's where we laid before our first kiss" I said softly.  
"Oh" she replied, obviously surprised.  
With my plan in mind, I casually walked behind her and moved her hair off of her neck and onto her shoulder. "Remember Bella?" I began to stroke her arm. "Just after we laid in this very meadow together I carried you down the mountainside. Right next to your old rusty truck we had our first kiss." I said as I gently whirled her around to face me. I could tell that she was trying to remember this, that she was actually trying. My plan was working! Smiling with giddiness, we moved closer to each other, our lips almost touching, when suddenly a delicious aroma filled the air.  
Bella's head snapped up and she raced out of the meadow, with me following close at her heels.  
Although I was faster, Bella had longer strides than me, so she reached the human first. She dug her fangs into the helpless victim's neck roughly, crushing the windpipe, and killing him instantly before I could save him. I pulled Bella off of her victim, before turning over the body to see if I could save him.  
My breath got caught in my throat as I saw who Bella had killed; Jacob Black.

_**So... Did you like the pep talk? The meadow? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Please :)**_


	4. Chapter 4- Goodbye

Chapter 4: Goodbye  
_**Author's note: Hi. Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating in like... What? 2 months? I sort of quit on this story but then I got inspiration all of a sudden. Then I was like NO, I have to write. Just a warning, this story is going to go WAAAYYY off the summary. The same elements will be involved (Bella being a newborn and all), but I'm not going to make that the main point of the whole story... Any objections? So yeah. Enjoy!  
**_  
All standard disclaimers apply

Bella POV

I sank my teeth into the insignificant human's throat, the fire in my throat now just a small flicker of a flame. But of course, Edward pulled me off of the human before I could finish what I'd started. I prepared myself to launch at Edward, fury burning through me veins, as he turned over the human to examine the damage. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened and fists clenched.  
Surprised by his reaction, my mind wandered elsewhere than to attacking Edward. After a few moments of thinking of something else I realized that I had no reason to attack Edward, that he was only trying to save the human... Which sort of made sense.  
As I was thinking, my mind barely registered that Edward had gotten over the shock and had taken out his cell phone. He was talking to Carlisle, explaining what had happened. I could hear Carlisle on the phone, also shaken up, calmly telling Edward to come back home with me as soon as possible. As soon as Edward hung up, we were off towards the house, running faster than the speed of light.

EPOV  
I paced around the room, my mind churning with all this information. I went over it once again: We knew that Jacob Black lived in La Push, a place where we'd formed a treaty with the residents there. We didn't know if Jacob was one of the werewolves, but we knew this was sure to instigate a war, or some sort of conflict. That was inevitable. Now my family and I were going out of our minds with worry about what we should do, if we should go over and talk to them, or just stay here and wait for them to approach us.  
Jasper and Emmett were thinking about defense techniques while pacing around the house and lifting weights, Alice and Rosalie were trying to find ways that we could find peace with them, Carlisle was consoling Esme, and Bella was sitting on the couch, her face displaying no emotion, her eyes wide with worry.  
Bella got up off of the couch and approached me slowly. "Umm... Edward? I'm sort of thirsty. I'm sorry, I know it's bad timing-", but I cut her off before she could continue.  
"Bella, love, it's ok." I reached into the fridge, pulled out a bag of blood, and tossed it to her. As she drank it, as slow as she could, I could see she was trying to be as civilized as a newborn vampire could.  
All of a sudden we heard a low growl from outside, the growl of a wolf. My mind sensed thoughts from outside. As I dipped into the pool, I realized that all of their minds were connected, all for one and one for all was really coming to life here. One of the wolves, the one that seemed to be the leader, Sam, was furious, and so was the rest of the pack.  
They were thinking about how, even though Jacob wasn't a werewolf yet, he had been a part of the tribe. We had apparently "broken the treaty, causing dismal consequences". The consequences couldn't be leaving, no, it had to be a fight to the death. We had killed one of their own, and now the only way out was to kill one of us. One of us had to be sacrificed in order for this horror to end.  
The shock was sprawled across my face, I could feel it. Alice gasped in shock because she could no longer see any of our futures. The rest of them looked at us in alarm, their eyes filled with fear.  
I explained everything to them, their fear growing with every word. Even Bella, once she drained her blood bag, came over to stand next to us, to help us plan what was going to go down.  
"We need to talk to them, to make peace, to tell them that we meant no harm and that it was an accident" Carlisle said, taking charge.  
"They won't listen. We should fight, there's no way they'll beat us, it's 6 to 8, and we have the advantage."  
"No, we can't, either way a life will be lost, that's not acceptable" exclaimed Carlisle.  
"BUT THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!" shouted Alice, her high voice squeaking.  
We all looked at her in surprise, taken aback by her sudden outburst. Alice never, and I mean never, freaked out. She was always the calm and quiet one.  
I took a peek into everyone's thoughts, something I usually try to avoid. Each and every one was freaking out.  
Emmett was trying to distract himself by reviewing the best ways to attack.  
Carlisle was brainstorming ideas on how to make peace.  
Esme was silently crying, coming to terms with the idea of losing one or all of us.  
Jasper was distracting himself by trying, but not doing very good, to calm everyone.  
Rosalie was thinking of how to escape, her face a stone mask.  
Alice was huddled in a corner, desperately trying to see the future which had disappeared.  
Bella... Well... From what I could read from her eyes, Bella was worried... And thirsty.  
Suddenly Carlisle cleared his throat, breaking us all out of our thoughts. "I have decided that we are going to try to make peace. If that doesn't work we will split up. Edward, you and Bella go up north to Canada. Try to stay as far away from people as possible.  
Emmett and Rosalie go east to Montana.  
Alice and Jasper, go up north with Edward and Bella. They'll need you.  
Esme and I will go down South, somewhere in California. Keep your phones handy. I'll call you as soon as I've found a place we can relocate to. And remember, I love you all, so much. If we don't make it out-"  
"Don't say that. We WILL make it out" interrupted Esme, a fierceness to her voice. "Now come hug momma bear" she said with a sad chuckle.  
We all hugged goodbye, needless to say there were many tears shed, even from Emmett.  
I could sense everyone's thoughts were trying not to think of the possibility that one of us may not be here after this, that we would never see a member of our family ever again.  
After putting off the inevitable for quite a while, Alice was the first one to man up and step out of our little circle. Jasper put a light hand on her shoulder, ever-so-slightly holding her back. She looked back at him, pain shining bright through her eyes. Carlisle joined hands with Esme, gave us, his children, one last longing look, and stepped forward a few feet, towards the door.  
"Hello? I am Carlisle Cullen, the... Leader... Of this clan"  
A loud, menacing growl ripped through the air in response  
"We come in peace. We meant no harm, it was an accident. My accidentally turned newborn- insert multiple threatening growls- daughter was driven by a blood haze. We are more than willing to leave, anythi-"  
"Carlisle" I interrupted, "They are no longer listening. They heard the word 'newborn' and have made up their minds. To them we broke the treaty... Twice. The only option is a fight to the death."  
Carlisle face molded into one of heartbreak as he said. "It's time. Don't turn back, whatever you do, even if you hear screams, don't turn back."  
"Rosalie and Emmett, they are planning on attacking the east side of the house, you might want to head south with Carlisle and Esme for a little bit before you head East.  
They looked at each other, contemplating which way to go.  
Carlisle stepped towards the back door. With one last glance at us he said "I love you all", and then we were all gone.

_**Awwww... How sad :(  
I know there wasn't much crazed Bella and I'm sorry about that... Try to keep in mind that when she's not crazy with blood, she's just like her old self. So did you like it? Do you want me to change anything? Should I take a different direction with the plot? Review and tell me. But as long as you're reading, I'm happy :) And I will be updating (maximum) in a week. Probably earlier.  
READ ON!**_

Luv,  
PurpleMonkeyz


End file.
